


LOST

by Flofa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Sam Winchester, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flofa/pseuds/Flofa
Summary: Dean和Sam在变成恶魔以后抓到了荣光受损的天使Castiel。
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 和馅儿（Misha的下限帅fly）合写的。

摔掉手里剩下一半啤酒的瓶子，Dean Winchester拿出兜里嗡嗡震动的手机。  
他看了一眼，嘴边不经意地露出一抹微笑。在昏暗不清的橙色路灯下，他脸上的阴影把这个微笑打造得阴森恐怖。  
那则简讯是他弟弟发来的。Sam Winchester在简讯里告知了他一个消息。  
“我捉到了一个天使。”  
天使，某个物种，拥有强大的能力并且喜欢用圣洁和正义标榜他们自己。所以毫无疑问，天使和他们一类的恶魔永远都站在彼此的对立面。  
没错，Dean是一个恶魔。他成为恶魔的时间还不长，他不记得他转化的契机也忘记了过去的一些事情。不过他觉得无所谓，像现在这样，揍几个酒吧里不长眼的人，喝点免费的饮料，再用倒在地上的受害者的血在路灯的杆子上涂抹出一幅抽象画，再令他惬意不过了。除此之外，最美好的还在后头。他一想到他同为恶魔的弟弟为他们俩准备的余兴节目就兴奋得加快了脚步。  
最早是一个人类女孩，第二个是只狼人，Sam喜欢在夜里把他的指甲连根拔掉，第三个只活了半天---Dean从来都不满意吸血鬼嘴里的尖牙。  
然后现在是一个天使。  
Dean有点好奇Sam是怎么捉住他的，毕竟那是个难缠的物种。可他不打算在简讯里问，他们居住的房子不远了，Dean已经可以看到那幢洋楼花园的铁栅栏了。  
原主人Matthew MacMillan的姓氏牌还镶在门边上的金属框子里，头骨却被埋在了花园里的玫瑰丛下。Dean嘲笑过Sam这些娘气的行为，可又愿意放纵他弟弟做他看不惯的这些事。  
他穿过花园。夜里只有一盏壁灯在亮着，白惨惨的灯光把一切都洗去了颜色。与之相对的，二楼的主卧室却灯火通明得能够让他看清Sam的发丝。  
“Bitch.”他走到大房间的门口，向他弟弟道了个惯常的问候语。  
“Jerk.”Sam没有回头，保持着背对他跪在床上的姿势，MacMillan奢华的床离得有点远，Sam高大的身影挡住了Dean的视线。  
“所以，这次你抓到了一个天使？”Dean不紧不慢地把身体往门框上一靠，等着Sam的回答。  
“没错。”  
“怎么做到的？”  
“你不如自己看？”Sam边说着这话边转过来，侧开了身体，让出了他正在忙碌的作品。  
于是Dean的目光很快集中到了那个天使身上。  
说是天使，但Dean一眼就看出他的天使荣光快耗尽了，过不了多久他就与凡人无异，甚至可能更弱。  
这大概就是Sam让他自己看的原因。这个天使根本不是他弟弟的对手。Dean可以想象Sam是怎么在三两下攻击之内把这个天使打到口吐鲜血。  
那处境对他面前的天使来讲肯定很糟。但是现在，哦，无论这个有着深色头发的天使曾经遭遇过什么，都不会比现在他所得到的待遇来得更坏了。  
他的眼睛被一块黑色的布蒙着，嘴里勒着一条深蓝色的领带，两手背在身后，Dean知道Sam绑住了他的双手，用的是MacMillan家的系船绳。他的双腿张开了一个角度跪坐在床上，全身上下都被剥光了，不过并不全对，因为一根黑色的皮带环在他光溜溜的胯部附近，把他勃起的阴茎固定成立起的状态。  
Dean看得出来他在发抖，如果不是Sam把他的嘴勒得那么紧的话，Dean觉得他会听到一些呻吟。  
他把视线集中在了天使的生殖器上，那根阴茎的头部有点过于粉嫩了，和皮带的颜色形成了鲜明的对比。Dean看见它的顶端水汪汪的，渗出的前液把皮带的一部分也弄出了亮晶晶的水光。而Sam的指甲盖还放在顶端边缘的敏感带上来回摩擦着。  
的确，Sam总是能把礼物包装得那么可口，叫Dean只看一眼，裤裆里的阴茎就开始充血膨胀。  
他的呼吸逐渐沉重，但脚下的步伐还带着慵懒的慢节奏，像一只走向垂死猎物的狮子。  
“嘿，这次你要作何评价？”Sam有些用力了，那天使的喘气声放大了不少。  
“很棒。”Dean笑了笑，手摸上了天使的身体。  
“只有这样？”  
“你还想听什么？Sammy，你知道我那奇怪的偏好。”天使在他手里颤抖了一下，来回摇着头，似乎是想说些什么，但除了他的鼻息，他什么声音都发不出来。  
“是，你一直想搞一只天使，现在我满足你了。虽然这个并不能算是完全的天使，但要抓住他我还是费了一番功夫。这家伙…”Sam说到这里皱起眉，天使动得太剧烈，似乎触怒了他，他狠狠地掐住天使的阴茎根部，“从我把他弄到这里就一直挣扎个没完。你进门之前好不容易他安静了，现在又开始了。Dean，如果不是要等你回来，我可能已经操死他了。”  
“好的，Sam，这次算我欠你的。”Dean回答他的弟弟，手掌则在那天使瘦瘦的腰上徘徊，接着他顺着光裸的后背摸下去，直到摸进了臀缝之间。  
那里有点热，但温度不是很高，他的中指在穴口边缘恶意摩挲的时候，天使突然僵住了身体。  
这反应让他感到兴奋。  
“怎么了？”他换了个说话对象，却拿眼角瞟了瞟Sam戏谑的表情，“这里还没被人插过？别紧张，因为你一紧张它就会变得很紧…”  
然后他故意凑过去，附耳低声说道：“那只会把我们的老二夹得更爽。”  
天使的脸颊没被遮挡的部分立刻红了，他挣扎着想要往上跪起，或者是往前倾去，以此逃离Dean的手指。  
Dean修长的中指戳了进去，在Sam按住天使身体的同时。干涩的小穴被入侵的手指刺激到了，Dean只觉得柔软的内壁一阵抽紧，于是他冲着Sam眨眨眼睛，调皮地打了个分，“A plus.”  
接着是第二根指头。  
挤进去的时候他用能弯曲的指节用力抠着干涩的穴口，好使它的半径被撑大半个厘米。他很快就知道天使感觉到了痛，为了固定他的身体，Sam的手几乎要陷进那对瘦削的肩膀里。  
“你玩够了没有。趁早把你那家伙插进去让他出点血。别告诉我你想做扩张这种事，那太不符合你的风格了。”  
“没有。再帮我制住他一会儿，好Sammy。”Dean知道这有些不容易，天使动得太剧烈了，他的弟弟有点不耐烦。  
可他确实还没玩够。  
当Dean伸进了四根手指，并且是并排着的时候，天使停下了动作。Dean看到黑色的蒙眼布有些地方颜色变得更深了，这让他知道那后面有眼泪在流出来。  
真有意思，他的目光滑过天使松软的额发，颤抖的鼻翼，通红的被领带勒出痕印的脸颊和发皱的合不上的两瓣唇。这张脸要激起他的施暴欲会相当容易，只要那双眼睛不让他失望。  
他的手还在往更深处侵犯着，内壁已经被他完全操开了。他感受着天使的身体给他带来的温热，和吞吐他手指时绞上来的力道。  
“你的屁股真棒，含老二的时候我希望会更卖力点。”他说完这话，把手指退了出去。  
然后他开始解天使的蒙眼布，在动手之前，他看了眼Sam。Sam已经放过了天使湿成一团的耻毛和阴茎，正无聊地用他从褪了一半的裤子里露出的阴茎不带力道地抽打着天使绷紧的大腿。  
Sam露出个表情，那是在说‘你的东西你自己做主’。  
Dean开心了，他解那布的样子就像是拆他的生日礼物。  
亮光刺激了天使，他闭了下眼睛，很快又睁开了。  
“喔。”Dean情不自禁地摸上了他的侧脸，要他面对自己。  
他的眉尖上蹙，眼眶红红的，被泪水浸泡过的眼睛蓝得妖艳，在鎏金吊灯绚烂的光下，这个效果被加深了。  
看到Dean的时候他又开始摇着头挣扎，这不是在害怕，Dean可以分辨出害怕和一些别的东西。  
而从天使眼里流露的，却是种深切的悲哀。  
“安静…”Sam揪住他的头发，他朝Sam的脸上望了一眼。  
“给你个建议，顺从点会让你好过些。”  
Sam说这句话的时候脸上没有任何表情。  
他的目光还是更多地停留在他哥哥的身上。  
Dean还在盯着天使的眼睛看，看了好一会儿。然后他想着一个坏主意愉悦地笑了。  
“Sam，我要让他吮我的老二，让他把我的老二吸得硬邦邦的，之后我要操他的嘴。这样我可以扯着他的头发，一直看着他的眼睛，真该死，这双眼睛好看成这样会让我想射在他的脸上。”  
他的笑容饱含着恶意，天使在听清他说了些什么之后瞪圆了眼睛。  
“你就不怕他咬你?”Sam为Dean提出了一个现实的疑虑。  
“哦，他不会的。”Dean把手指插进了天使的头发，天使潮湿的睫毛忽闪着，像一只受惊的小鹿。  
“呵，你这么肯定？”  
“我就是知道。”  
他摘掉天使嘴里的领带，那根领带已经皱得不成样子。他看见天使的嘴角被勒成了血红色，这叫他更兴奋。  
“D…ean…Sa…m…”天使一脱离那条领带的束缚就叫出了他们的名字。


	2. Chapter 2

Dean和Sam的眉毛微微上挑，但是仅仅维持了一秒的惊讶，他们就恢复了原来的表情。  
“噢，看来我们碰到了个熟人。”Dean饶有兴趣地打量着天使，他的态度变了，从他越发兴奋的目光里，Sam揣测着他哥哥之后的行为会变本加厉。  
“你叫什么名字?”Dean问那个天使。  
“Castiel.”天使说出一个名字，喘了喘，然后继续说，“Dean，我一直在找你们。听着，我不知道你们遭遇了什么，但是现在的这些事绝对不是你们想做的…”  
“wowwow，hold on.”Dean打断了他的话，“我们得先弄清楚你的身份，Castiel？”  
“是。我是你们的一个朋友。”  
“朋友！”Dean大声重复着这个词，朝Sam笑了笑，接着他转过脸，看着Castiel，“Castiel，Cas…Cass，对吗？”  
“对。”  
Castiel的脸上出现了略微的欣慰。Dean再次叫出了他的昵称给他带来了一些希望，他以为Dean记起了他们的过去。  
可是Dean没有。  
Sam好笑地看着Dean和Castiel之间的互动，兴许以前和现在不同但是他就是知道他的哥哥在想些什么。那绝对不会是和眼前这个天使叙旧然后痛心疾首想要变回有良知的人类。去他妈的良知。  
“我们得找到方法，好让你们变回…”  
Castiel的话被Sam终止了。他用一只手卡住Castiel的脸颊，让他无法合上嘴。  
天使惊愕地看着他，而Sam则在他惊愕的目光中勾起了嘴角。  
“Dean.”Sam说到，是在微笑着传达一个暗示。  
几乎是立刻，Dean领会了他的意思。  
他在Castiel的注视下脱掉了沾血的牛仔裤和内裤，握住他勃起的阴茎撸动了几下，使它更加硬挺肿胀。  
他始终保持着微笑，叫人不寒而栗。然后他盯着Castiel的眼睛，这次他在那双眼睛里看到了确实的惧意，他没理会那点，把他粗长的阴茎直接插入Castiel的嘴里。  
天使反抗了起来，但是成效不大。他的手被绑着，而且Sam卡住他脸颊的力道让他觉得整个下巴都麻木了。  
Dean的阴茎在他的口腔里入侵，他插得不快也不慢，始终维持着一个速度，直到操进Castiel的喉咙最深处，把他的耻毛贴上Castiel的唇。  
Castiel想要吐。Dean抵在咽喉上的部分让他反胃。可是他被很好地固定住了，因为呕吐反射持续收紧的咽部和舌头往中间死死地绞住了Dean的阴茎。  
“好极了…”  
Dean满意地叫唤了一声，他把手插进Castiel的头发里，挺动着腰开始操天使的嘴。Castiel的口腔很干，摩擦力相对的来得更大。随着Dean的动作，他的唾液被刺激出来，使Dean的抽插更加顺畅。  
操干天使嘴的恶魔曾经是天使最好的挚友，甚至还对他说出了“You're my family”这句话，Castiel实在无法相信这个事实，两个最出色的猎人却变成了被猎对象，多么荒唐。他想开口说点什么保证的话，他还是相信Winchesters不是自愿变成这样的。可他无法说出口。他的嘴含着男人的下体，滚烫，硬挺，他能清楚感受到下体前端的液体慢慢流出，积少成多滑进他的喉咙。口腔的温度总是很高，天使柔软的舌头贴着Dean的下体，随着恶魔游刃有余的动作摩擦下体的表面。天使早就很累了，更别说他的荣光快要耗尽了，很快他就感觉到嘴很酸，这是他第一次有这种感觉，嘴被迫张大，还要保持不算短的时间。Castiel垂下眼睑，鼻腔间溢出一些软糯带着难受的鼻音。  
Dean钳制天使的下巴力度加重，带着淡淡胡茬的下巴很快就被掐的红了起来。Castiel被束缚的太实，完全无法动弹。Dean喘息着扭动有力的腰部在天使嘴里滑动。Castiel的口腔十分舒服，里面还有一些未吐尽的血液，带着他慢慢分泌出的大量唾液，全涂抹到Dean的下体上。Dean捏紧天使的下巴再用力往下扯，挺动腰部再往前深入了几分，下体前端抵住了天使的喉咙，让天使给自己来了一个深喉。天使在反呕的同时缩紧喉咙，裹紧Dean的下体前端，不得不说，操干这个天使的感觉十分的好。Dean很快就在天使的嘴里有了想射的感觉，他从天使的嘴里拔出了下体，带出一些他的体液和天使的唾液。Dean把下体贴到天使的脸上磨蹭，手从下巴上移开，扯住天使的短发迫使他往后仰，脖子因此拉出一个漂亮的弧线，喉结紧张的滚动。  
恶魔就像一开始说的那样，射了天使一脸。精液沾到了天使的脸上，有些弄到那泛红的蓝眼睛附近，外加天使那因为Dean在高潮的瞬间变黑的眼睛而变得无措和痛苦的表情，激起了Dean的兴趣。恶魔用食指蹭下来一点他的精液，弄到天使的唇上。他的另一只手伸进天使的嘴里，扯出他的舌头，沾着精液的手指摸上那颤抖粗糙的舌苔，精液蹭上舌头，Dean放开湿润的东西。舌头在空气中露着实在太过于难受，Castiel被逼无奈收回舌头，吃到了Dean的东西。而恶趣味的恶魔显然对Castiel有些委屈和无奈的样子十分满意。   
“Sam，”射了精之后Dean的声音和身体都有些倦懒，他在床上找了好位置侧躺着，然后对Sam说话，“我想看你操他。”  
“可是这是…”Sam想要说这是他给Dean的礼物。  
“我不喜欢处，你知道的。”Dean清楚他的弟弟想要讨好他的意思，他看了眼Sam的下体，他知道他弟弟需要发泄，"我要看你给他破处。"  
Sam撇撇嘴，把Castiel搂进怀里。天使瘦弱的身体在他的怀里发着抖。 “嘿，Castiel对吗？放松，我可不比我哥哥。我会对你温柔的。”年轻恶魔的表情就如他所说的那样，柔和而富有耐心。真可惜不管怎样他是恶魔这一点无法改变，天使在知道接下来会发生什么事的时候怎样也无法放松下来。  
大个子看了看自家悠闲的老哥，抱起可怜的天使让他背朝自己坐在腿上。“Sam, Sam, stop it, please……”天使光裸的臀部触碰到Sam结实的大腿时马上就开始挣扎起来。他试图用语言提醒这是不对的，而且这不是你的本意。大个子根本就没有理睬天使那一点点无力的挣扎，他用一只手束缚住天使的双手，用了点力往后拽警告不安分的天使不要乱动，否则不难保证你的双手还能存在。天使并不害怕受伤或者死去，他只是希望曾经最好的两个朋友能恢复过来。  
Sam放开对天使的束缚，搂住他的腰让他贴近自己，Sam认为刚刚Dean做的扩张已经足够充分，再者Sam确确实实硬的不行，他两手抓着天使的双腿将之分开，轻而易举的把他托了起来，Sam腾出一手握着自己硬挺的下体对准Castiel的后穴磨蹭，另手按着他的背迫使他弯下腰。很快Sam粗大的下体就插进了天使的后穴。  
“啊……！”Sam的尺寸和粗暴的动作对于还没有体验过这种事的天使来说实在过于痛苦，他的脸因为一直低着头的原因涨红起来，皱紧眉头难以忍受的叫出来。这个声音明显取悦了Winchesters。恶魔总是喜欢把快乐加在别人的痛苦之上。体位和初次的原因让Sam进入的并不顺利。虽然他的性子和Dean比起来确实要来的耐心一些，却并不是个温柔的人，至少在变成恶魔后。往往在床上他做的比自己的哥哥要来的激烈和粗暴很多。大个子并没有给天使多少适应的时间，他硬生生的按下天使虚弱的身体。这让两个人都不太好受，可那无所谓，痛的只是快要变为人类的Castiel而已，天使能清楚的感受后穴被撕扯开的剧痛还有无法挣脱开的无奈。  
Sam抓着天使的肩膀把他拉起来，两手握着天使的大腿，让他屈起两腿，在Dean面前露出他因为疼痛而软下去的下体，偶尔还能看见因为插着男人的老二而被完全扩张开的穴口。  
斜靠在床头的Dean吹了一声口哨，他往Sam这边靠过去一点，伸出腿用脚轻轻踩踏碾压天使的下体，脚趾去磨蹭天使鼓胀的囊袋。Sam保持着这个姿势挺动精壮的腰。Castiel感觉很痛，毫无快感可言，他试图咬住嘴唇吞下那些痛苦的叫声，却被Dean发现，他伸手去捏天使的下巴，让他不能闭起嘴，并出言威胁他以后再隐忍叫声就直接把他的下巴打脱臼。  
天使的身体随着Sam的动作摇晃，Dean重新靠回了床头正用手去抚摸自己的下面，观赏他弟弟给一个天使破处让他的情欲再次高涨，他决定待会儿再给这个天使来一场激烈的性爱。  
“Sammy。我感觉我在看GV，现实版的，对象还是个天使。真有趣。”Dean和弟弟相视而笑，Sam的下体在Castiel紧致的后穴里进出，Sam操干天使的力气很大，进的也很深。天使脆弱的肠道包裹着硬挺的东西，他眯着眼，蓝眸里噙着泪水，不断累加的疼痛让他变得迷茫起来。Sam看着怀里颤抖的身体，俯下身去亲吻他的肩胛骨，张嘴在上面啃咬。天使对此产生了不小的反应，他呻吟了一声，缩起了身体。Sam是恶魔，自然能看见Castiel的真身，天使背后的翅膀支离破碎，只仅仅像是挂在身上一样。Sam看着那可怜的翅膀，抬起头对他哥哥说道。“他的翅膀真碍眼，我把它撕下来怎样。”  
“等会儿，要是晕过去了就不好玩了。”Dean很赞同Sam的提议，他们还是头一次玩坏一个天使。Castiel听到兄弟俩的对话明显焦急了起来，他的喉间发出沙哑的抗议，绝望地祈求曾经最好的朋友停止这一切。  
显然这根本不管用，只能招来Sam更大力的挺动和Dean的嘲讽。Castiel脱力的靠在Sam宽阔的怀里，嘴里断断续续地呻吟，年轻的恶魔扣紧了天使的两条大腿，最后在天使身体里射了出来，搂着他喘息。  
“嘿，Sam…”Dean从床上直起身子，摸着Castiel的大腿，眼垂得低低的，在Castiel的双腿之间打量着。  
“呵…Dean，你总是不放过这种时候。”  
Sam知道他的意思，懒懒地回答了一句，随手摘掉了Castiel的皮带。他的手在天使的阴茎上摸了一把，顺便揉搓了他的阴囊。Castiel的呻吟渐渐弱了下去，他的阴茎完全软了，后穴的疼痛烧灼着他。  
他的身体陷在Sam的怀里，Sam从后面绕过手去掰开他屈起的大腿。把它们固定在他身体的两边。要他老老实实地在Dean的眼前暴露出他刚刚被操得红肿还合不拢的小穴。  
羞耻感从头到脚将他淋得湿透，他皱着脸，剧烈地扭着屁股，尽他的最大努力想要逃开Dean的视线。  
可是他被束缚的手因为这个姿势被压在他的背和Sam的身体之间，快失去知觉了。他根本无力反抗，在被Sam死死固定住身体的时候，他只能羞耻地把涨红的脸扭向一边。  
Dean嘴角一勾，伏了下来，仔细地，用一种色情的目光盯着Castiel的下体看，那个穴口抽搐着，像一朵皱缩的花。  
“噢，天呐，Sam，你射得可真多，他都快含不住了。”  
他的手指恶意地戳进Castiel的小穴，白色的精液从Castiel身体的内部汩汩地流出来，缠在Dean的手指上。淫靡得令人发指。  
“你丝毫不介意还是怎么的？”Sam有点受不了，尽管他哥哥对他的精液不嫌弃，但他仍觉得有些不舒服。他皱起眉，向Dean抱怨着。  
“你可是我的弟弟。”Dean展开一个笑，把那根沾满精液的手指插进了Castiel的嘴里。  
“舔干净。”他说，“舔过了我的，现在轮到Sam的。”  
手指插进了他的喉咙，Castiel干呕了起来。精液咸腥的味道在他的味蕾上蔓延。接着，Dean，在Castiel的嘴里蹭干净他的手指之后，又伸进Castiel的下体，挖出Sam的精液，要Castiel用这种方式把Sam射在他体内的精液舔干净。  
“好吃吗？”他用手捧住Castiel通红的脸，继续羞辱天使。  
“Dean，你们会后悔现在做的事的。相信我…我们能找到一个方法…”  
“blablabla…”Dean打断了他的话，在Castiel还想继续说下去的时候，他抄起床上的领带，再次勒住了Castiel的嘴，勒到他的嘴角渗出了血。  
“Sammy，这家伙很执着。”确定了Castiel发不出声音，Dean挑挑眉，和Sam说话。  
“Well，你有好几种方法能让他变得不再执着，不是吗？”  
“对。”Dean眯起眼，抖了抖手里的阴茎，“我现在有点想操他那个被你的精液洗过的小洞了。”  
"你不嫌弃就好。”Sam舔舔唇，手抓得更紧了。Dean伏过身体，压制住了Castiel的双腿。  
Castiel惊恐地看着他，蓝色的眼睛在灯光下闪着泪光。  
他可以把Sam强奸他当成是个相对普通恶魔做下的恶行，可是，这次是Dean。  
Dean，教会他自由意志，改变了他的思想和他的生活的Dean，是他几千年苍白乏味的天使生命中最重的一道光彩。  
Castiel不敢想象Dean做了这件事之后他们会变成什么样。  
他动了动腿，挣脱了Sam的手，用尽他所有的力气，狠狠地踹在Dean的身上。  
“抱歉，我没抓好。”Sam道了个歉，话语里却一点诚意都没有。  
他用愉快的眼神看着他的哥哥，他知道Dean被激怒之后会发生什么。  
Dean用手揉了揉被踹的地方，轻声笑着。然后，毫无防备地，对着Castiel的脸狠狠揍了一拳，紧接着是另外一拳，直到Castiel被揍得奄奄一息。  
Castiel的身体完全瘫软了。Dean把他的大腿重新掰开，并把拳头上的血在他白皙的大腿上抹了个干净，  
“怎么，不愿意让我操?比较喜欢Sam是吗，当然，Sam的老二是大了点，能把你的屁股操得更开。”  
他说完这话，看了眼Sam。Sam轻松愉悦还带有点戏谑的表情让Dean很不满。  
"这不是在夸你。等一下，我有点改变主意了。Sam，把他转过来，我要从后面操他的屁股。”  
“如你所愿。”Sam拽住Castiel的一只手臂，用力一甩将他头往前的摔在床头，脑袋“砰”的撞到了墙。Sam用的力气太大，Castiel的脑袋很快就肿了起来，很痛，他趴在床上喘着，他感觉有点晕了。  
“嘿Sammy，别那么粗暴。”Dean往前挪了几步，伸手按在Castiel的肩上，逼迫他保持着趴跪的姿势。继而Dean抬起下巴点了点Castiel前面的位置，示意弟弟去那边按着乱动的天使。  
被命令的男人只是翻了一个白眼，顺从的走到天使的前方坐下来，大手按住天使的头发迫使他低下头。 Dean满意的放掉肩上的手，扶高天使的臀部，跪在身后握着勃起的下体用顶端在臀缝间磨蹭。Castiel因为Dean的动作身体开始颤抖起来，两手撑在床上想要往前挪动离开兄弟俩的束缚。对天使一直未停止的挣扎Dean很不耐烦，他用力的把下体插进了那个还湿漉漉的后穴里。  
“嗯啊……不……”天使猛地缩紧了后穴，蓝色的眼睛再次开始发红，天使不会遗忘任何事，他的脑海里闪过和Dean度过的一点一滴，仿佛现在正身处地狱。  
“操，放松点。”恶魔进入的动作被突然夹紧的后穴阻断，他愤怒的扬起手拍在Castiel白净的臀瓣上，声音很响亮，白白的臀瓣很快就泛红起来。Dean两手抓着臀部向外使劲的掰开，毫不怜惜的把下体全插了进去。  
天使两手紧紧抓住身下的床单，他刚刚才被Sam操过，进入后不算非常痛，但一想到现在在操他的是那个他最爱的人类，Dean Winchester，他就感觉到一阵阵酸楚和痛心。他很想知道兄弟俩身上到底发生了什么，即使他现在快要失去天使之力，他也会拼上一切救回他们，而不是像现在趴在床上翘着屁股被兄弟俩狠狠地干。  
Castiel的身体随着Dean大力的顶弄前后晃动着，他深色的短发被Sam抓在手里，Sam拽起天使的头俯下身粗暴地亲吻他的额头，鼻梁，嘴唇和下巴上的胡茬。天使保持着别扭的姿势，腰部往下沉，臀部随之翘的更高，天使的腹部就快要贴在床单上，他重重喘息，嘴角流下来不及吞下的唾液。Dean两手放在浑圆紧实的臀部上挺动腰拔出二分之一的下体又顶入，时不时揉捏那两团软肉。Sam单手按下Castiel的脑袋，天使的鼻腔里净是Sam的味道。  
“Sammy，操他的嘴。”Dean的胸膛因为不间断的动作上下起伏，两手使劲掰开两瓣臀露出被操开的穴口，囊袋一下又一下的撞击在臀部上，耻毛擦过泛红的穴口。Castiel的嘴里也被硬塞进了Sam不久前才干过他后面的大家伙。Castiel浑身都因为Dean的动作变软了，双手颤抖的快要撑不住身体。  
Sam一直按着Castiel的脑袋让他无法动弹，挺动胯部用下体狠狠操他的嘴。天使脸颊上的红晕一直未退散，身上也泛起薄薄的细汗，甚至神智也有些不清楚起来。他的体力远不如之前，他不知道Winchesters什么时候会停下这种折磨，也不知道自己能承受多长时间。  
“老天，他的嘴真是太棒了。”Sam昂起头低低呻吟一声，他扯着Castiel的头发力气很大，让天使的头皮感觉到了疼痛。Castiel紧紧皱着眉，喉咙里发出几声沉闷模糊的声音，他无法很好的呻吟出来。  
这场性爱不知开始了多久，却毫无要结束的意思。显然恶魔对这个天使很满意，至少比之前那些人类女孩儿，狼人或者吸血鬼什么该死的东西要来的满意太多。不单单是因为这个天使的味道很棒，干哭圣洁无上的天使让兄弟俩得到了莫大的满足。  
Dean有了想射的感觉，他更加用力的干着身下的天使，下体撞进后穴的深处，恶魔并不在意天使的身体会怎样，他们只跟着自己的想法走。恶魔总是把自己的利益和安全放在第一，可以为了自己的目的用尽一切手段。Dean两手抓着红肿的臀瓣，射在天使的里面。Casteil啜泣了一声，在Sam拔出下体的一瞬挣开他的手，想要转过头对Dean说些什么。Dean发现了他的想法，一手划过带着优美弧度的背，按住他的后颈部，把刚射完精液还保持半硬的下体贴在他的臀缝里摩擦。Sam有些愤怒，狠狠拽过Castiel的发丝捅入他的口腔，全数射进他的嘴里。天使咳嗽着吞进男人的精液，两手在床单上打滑了一下最终还是撑不住倒了下去。


	3. Chapter 3

馅儿坑了。XD  
第四章在后面X3


	4. Chapter 4

这是一个黄昏快要接近尾声的时候，还有一点微光从宽敞的大窗漏进房间里。然而Castiel看不见这些。  
Winchester兄弟蒙上了他的眼睛，把他的双手铐在床头的铁栏杆上。他已经不想动了，手腕的部位在手铐硬质边缘的摩擦下破了皮，偶尔被那对兄弟用力拉扯的时候血渗出来的更多。  
他垂着脸，大部分独处的时间里他都这么度过。在多次暴力的折磨之后，他的身上有了一些被掐出的瘀伤，白皙的皮肤和它们形成了鲜明的对比。他的双腿屈着，赤身裸体地趴坐在床上。因为手铐的束缚，他无法躺下，床单上一些污迹带来的黏腻的触感让他觉得恶心。他喘着，就好像鼻子没办法满足他对空气的需求。几缕玫瑰香从窗外飘进来，他嗅着那香，脑子越发昏沉。  
这个时候他听见了声音。在门口的附近，是熟悉的脚步声，两个人，不对，是两个恶魔。  
Castiel发出一声很短的抽噎。前列腺被跳蛋折磨后的麻木感还在，他不禁往后缩了缩，尽管他根本无处可躲。  
一个人靠近了，声音很轻，但是Castiel听得见。  
是Dean。他的身体开始发颤。  
Dean打了个口哨，上了床，接着他摘掉了Castiel的手铐，像拖拽一只动物一样把Castiel扯到身边，把一粒药片塞进Castiel的喉咙里。  
在看到Castiel咳嗽着吞下那粒药片之后，他把手指梳进Castiel乱糟糟的头发里，然后他低下头，吻了吻天使的头发。  
“你会乖乖的。Cass，我亲爱的小婊子。”  
他轻快地脱掉了身上的衣服，一只手摸上了Castiel的屁股，使劲掐了一把。Castiel没忍住，嘶哑地哀鸣了一声。Dean粗暴地从背后把他压倒在床上，并且要他把臀部高高抬起。  
这种跪趴的姿势太屈辱了，他不敢想象接下来他会被怎样地对待，事实上，他根本想不到。—―  
粘滑冰凉的液体浇淋到他的臀缝上，然后是一支针筒一样的东西插进了他的身体往里面注射更多的液体。这种感觉滑腻腻的，倒是给他被操肿的穴口带来一丝凉意。  
可那很快就过去了。  
他感觉到热的时候一切都变了。  
Dean翻过他的身体，从后面把他搂进怀里。  
然后Dean开始吻他，吻他松软的头发，优美的侧颈，瘦削的肩膀。那吻像一条毒蛇吐的信子，在流连忘返。Castiel颤抖着接受Dean的亲吻，如同被蛛丝裹上的昆虫。  
随着他体内的药物开始发挥作用，他的呼吸声越来越重。  
情欲从令人羞耻的地方沿着神经攀上他的大脑在叫嚣着一个发泄的出口。身体在慢慢加热，最后全身都烧得难受，他的脸颊染上了一层潮红的颜色，心脏跳得飞快。  
在遭受了这几天无休止的轮奸和调教之后，他很清楚这是什么反应，无论那是来自物理性的刺激还是药物的作用。他的身体在脱离他的控制，接下来就是他的大脑。Castiel害怕这个，害怕他的身心被欲望所占据，那让他觉得羞耻和痛苦，可是他又无法克制住身体的反应。  
种进他体内的欲火熊熊燃烧开了，他大口喘着气，阴茎越发硬挺，前液在慢慢渗出。后穴的空虚感让他情不自禁地扭着腰索取欢爱。  
"Dean…"  
他叫了Dean的名字，但声音已经完全变了调。又低又急，像是乞求。  
Dean非常清楚Castiel此刻的需求，他用一只手揉捏着Castiel一边的乳尖，一边把勃起的阴茎抵在Castiel光滑的屁股上，用顶端在他的臀缝里来回摩擦。  
“Dean…我…”Castiel闷哼着，吐出的气又潮又热。  
“你怎么了，Cass？”  
“呜…Dean…我很热…”  
“哪里热?"Dean的唇压在他的脖子上，喷出的热气环绕着天使。  
"身体…里面…我想要…"  
“你想被操对吗，Cass？”  
“唔…”Castiel含糊不清地回答了他一个闷哼。  
Dean满意了，伸出舌头舔了舔他的脖子，“真是欠操的小荡妇。别担心，一会儿就喂你我的大家伙。”  
“嗯…”Castiel因为这句话前液流得更多了。  
Dean摸着他的阴茎顶端，故意蹭他流出的前液，在顶端的边缘刮擦着，好让Castiel扭动的幅度来得更大。  
"哇哦，我的大家伙让你兴奋?看看你，淫荡的汁液流得比女人还多。"  
"Dean…求你…别…"  
Dean的指甲给他敏感带的刺激太大了，他叫出了声在求饶。  
另一个呼吸声凑了过来，这时候Castiel才发现Sam离他很近。但Sam没有贴上他的身体，仅仅伸出一只手捻着他另一边Dean无法顾及的乳尖，让它变得和Dean手指下的那粒一样硬挺。  
"不要…嗯…哈啊…嗯…Dean…Sam…别这样……"  
他被那两个人玩弄着敏感的乳尖，忍不住叫唤起来。他想躲开他们的手，臀部却扭动着往Dean的阴茎上蹭。在Sam和Dean手指的揉捏挑逗下他已经难耐地想要满足他体内的需求。  
Dean发出一声轻笑，捉住了他的大腿。  
"来，我们给Sam看看你流着口水的XXX。"  
Dean边说边把Castiel的大腿掰开，给身前的Sam展示Castiel的下体。  
Castiel的头微微仰起，发出一个破碎的呻吟，他没做任何的反抗，他已经麻木了。相反地，这种羞耻的行为加热着他身体里的欲望。他勃起的阴茎在不由自主地轻轻抖动着。  
因为被蒙着眼，他看不见Sam，但是他知道Sam在看着他。Sam的目光一定落在他的下体上，盯着他流着液体的小穴。  
这样的想象让他兴奋。他想被Sam干。他无法忘记Sam是怎么干他的。Sam粗大的老二插进他的小穴，干起他来又快又狠，他只能无助地承受。  
他的腿在发软，粉色的唇里吐露出断开的喘息。下体更湿了，说不清是润滑剂还是前液，从他的阴茎顶端到阴囊，会阴，再到他的后穴都湿得一塌糊涂。  
Dean怀着恶意戳进了一根手指，搅动着，并且对Sam使了个眼色。  
Sam笑了，他领会了他哥哥的意思。  
于是他把他的指头也戳进了Castiel的后穴。Castiel颤抖着接受了它们。火热的后穴主动含住了那对兄弟的手指。比他的嘴来得更加热情。  
他们的手指挖着柔软的内壁在深入Castiel的身体，刮擦着前列腺的部位，享受着Castiel抑制不住的呻吟。  
"你觉得呢？"Dean问Sam。  
"我们可以试一试。"  
他们说这话的时候又各加了一根手指，并且故意张开手指，更大程度地扩开Castiel的后穴。  
"呜…"被动地扩张让Castiel感到不舒服，他抽紧了括约肌，把兄弟俩的四根手指夹得更紧了。  
"他的XXX真棒，吸得那么紧，这一定会很爽。我也想看看他的小洞能被操到多开。"  
之后他们取出了沾满润滑液和肠液的手指，在Castiel白皙的屁股上来回擦拭了一下。  
Castiel听到他们的话，预感到他们将要做更坏的事情，但是现在他的欲望得不到解决，才是他感到最难受的一件事情。  
Dean倒是没让他等太久，他把他的身体翻了过来，靠着枕头躺着，让他面对着自己伏在身上。接着Dean握住早已硬挺的阴茎，干进了Castiel的体内。  
"啊-"Castiel叫了出来，声音又甜又软。  
“操…”Dean低低地咒骂了一句，Castiel柔软火热的内壁绞了上来，快感冲上了他的脑袋。  
"被干了那么多次，还是这么紧。哦，在我操过的婊子里我最满意的就是你了。叫床也叫得那么放荡。"  
他大口喘着，给了天使一个恶劣的评价。然后他摸着Castiel颤抖的后腰，挺动着腰在Castiel的体内抽插起来。  
Castiel就像被挂在Dean的身上，无助地承受Dean从下而上的撞击。  
他被干得呻吟不断，阴茎顶端的前液被撞出来得更多了，顺着颤抖的茎体往下流淌。  
Dean操到他前列腺的时候，他兴奋得整个身体都在抖，屁股不自觉地扭着，嘴里发出低哑的呜呜的叫声。  
“谁在操你，Cass?”  
就在他兴奋地享受被Dean操的时候，Dean用低沉性感的声音问了一个让他羞耻的问题。  
快感让他回了几个短促的呼吸，然后他喘着气回答。  
“Dean…Dean…"  
他呢喃的声音就像在念一个咒语。  
这声音愉悦了Dean。  
"对，Cass。你的确有乖乖听话。"  
Dean吻了吻他的额头。  
随后他的脊背被Dean压低了，困惑的Castiel很快感到了一只温热的手掌摸上了他的身体。那是Sam。Sam在他糊满了粘液的屁股上触摸着，然后把手指慢慢探向他的臀瓣之间。  
Sam的另一只手则握住他自己那根又粗又长的阴茎，然后他靠了上来。  
Castiel和Dean交合的地方不断有润滑剂混合着肠液从Castiel的身体里被操出来，Sam的手还停留在那里，摸着，寻找他们交合处的空隙。  
Castiel虽然看不见，但他隐隐预感到接下来会发生什么，他为此感到害怕。  
“不…Sam…”他叫了出来。  
“安静，Cass。等一下会让你爽到死。”Dean搂住他的腰背，把他的身体压得更低，好让他的后穴更多地暴露给Sam。  
Sam的阴茎抵在了他的臀缝里，在那层薄薄的皮肤上面擦着。。  
“不，不要…Sam，不要…求你…”  
Sam靠近的体温叫他发抖，摩擦着他的阴茎叫他战栗，那根阴茎给他过一些幻想，但他现在已经不想要了。他想了想接下来要发生的事情，只觉得恐惧。  
“现在呢？Cass。”Dean的问题在他的耳边继续。  
"不…"  
他开始不安分地扭动，往Dean的怀里缩，想躲过身后的Sam。  
“回答我，现在谁在操你？”Dean抓住了他的身体，手死死地扣在他的腰上，把他固定住以方便Sam的行为。  
Sam插进了一根手指，松动了他们交合的部位。  
“Dean…”Castiel的声音在发抖，他没有在回答，而是彻底地在求饶。  
“还有呢?”Dean丝毫不为他所动。  
“Sam…Sam他…”喘息使他的话说得很艰难，单词被剪得断断续续的。  
“描述一下，嗯？”Dean把脸凑近了他，吻在他汗涔涔的额头上缓慢地移动着，催促着他回答。  
“Sam…他也想要…”  
“嗯，Sam想要干吗？”  
“Dean，我不确定我能不能进得去，实在太紧了。”Sam抱怨了一声，但是Dean没有回他，他忙着等Castiel的回答。  
Sam的阴茎足够硬了，他抽出手指，把胯部往前挺，顶端用力戳进了Castiel和Dean之间的那点空隙里，Castiel顿时感觉到了撕裂的痛。  
“啊―”他痛苦地叫道。  
“Sam想要干吗？”Dean的唇贴在他的头发上，还在耐心地问他。  
“Sam他…”Castiel哆嗦着，身体不由自主地往Dean的怀里缩，他扭着屁股，想摆脱开始缓缓进入的Sam，"不…不要…Sam…求求你…"  
Dean就在这时狠狠地掐住了他的阴茎，掐得死紧。  
“呜…Dean…”他呜咽着求他。  
“你回答了我就松开，还让你射。告诉我，Sam想要干什么？”  
“Sam想要操我…他，他想操我…”Castiel放弃了他的底线，他的阴茎被掐得难受。  
润滑的作用充分体现了出来，Sam进入得还算顺利。当进入到一半的时候，Castiel感到他的屁股和会阴都被撑到了极限。  
"求你…求你，Sam…不要这样操我…不要和Dean一起操。我没办法承受…"  
他流出了泪水，用沙哑的哭腔乞求他身后的Sam。  
可是Sam无视了他的话，还在往深处挤，他记得Sam的尺寸，再加上Dean的，可以要他的命。  
他大口喘着，Dean已经没在抽动了，仅仅是埋在他的体内等着Sam进来一起操。  
终于Sam阴茎的大部分都挤了进来，Castiel觉得他的屁股要被撑爆了。两根大尺寸的老二埋在他的体内，烙铁一样地灼烧着他。  
“噢，这他妈的太爽了！”  
Sam呼出一口气，叫了出来。然后使劲一顶，几乎整根没入Castiel的体内。  
Castiel发出一记低低的哀鸣，他抽噎着，感受后穴被两根阴茎塞满的痛苦。  
“现在呢？”Dean又问他，“谁在操你，Cass。”  
“Sam和你…都在操…”他的声音打着抖，身体僵硬得像具尸体。  
“Winchesters。”Dean纠正了他的说法，“记住，是Winchesters在操你。你是Winchesters的婊子，XXX里只能装Winchesters的老二。"  
Castiel哭了，在蒙眼布的背后。他的哭声低低的，泪水打湿了那块布和整个脸颊。  
他说不好这是因为心里的难过还是生理上的感受。  
等到他们三个都适应这种紧度之后，Sam和Dean在他的体内抽插起来。  
他们配合得相当棒，在这样的情况下还能保持着一定的速度。  
Castiel瘦削的腰被四只手紧紧抓住，屁股被两根阴茎轮流顶动着，每一下都撞在他的前列腺上，快感夹带着痛苦不间断地涌上来，他情不自禁地又开始发出羞耻的呻吟。  
"Cass，喜欢被这样操吗？"  
"嗯啊…啊啊…"  
"你刚才还求我不要这样操你。"Sam抱怨道。  
"给你个机会，告诉Sam你喜不喜欢。"Dean边说，边和Sam一起停下了动作。  
"不…不要停…"被操着前列腺的快感突然间断了，Castiel难耐地扭他的屁股想要他们继续。  
"你说了我们就继续让你爽。回答我，你喜欢被人操是不是?"  
"…是…"Castiel换了一口气，软软地回答。  
"喜欢被怎么操?我只给你一次机会，你最好想清楚我们要什么答案。"  
"Dean…"  
"你的答案?"  
"我…我喜欢…"Castiel犹豫着，小声地说，"被你们一起操。"  
"How?具体一点。"  
"你们把老二一起插进来操我，把我塞得满满的…啊…"  
他还没说完，Dean用力往上一顶，他忍不住叫了出来。  
"比我想的还要好。我们会给你奖励。"  
他说着，微笑着看了看Sam。  
他们把阴茎一起撞了进去，完全撑开了他身体深处的内壁。  
"呜…"  
这种被完全填满的感觉让Castiel流出了更多的眼泪。  
"被满足了是吗？看你的屁股，被两根老二操得这么开，爽得你都哭出来了?"  
Dean一边说着，一边把手伸过去，摸上他们三个交合的地方，“你真是让我印象深刻，Cass，这张淫荡的小嘴这么能吃，把Sam和我的老二吸得这么紧。我们以后应该多考虑用这种方式操你。”  
"啊啊啊——"  
在他们剧烈的撞击下，Castiel浑身颤抖着达到了高潮，但是他没能达到射精的标准，他被操到脱力，稀薄的精液是顺着阴茎流淌出来的。  
高潮后的Castiel所有的部位都处于高度敏感的状态，快感很快被一种并不舒服的刺激感所取代。  
但是Winchester兄弟操干他的力度却丝毫没有减弱。  
"不要了，Dean…不要了…够了…”  
他哭叫起来，身体挣扎着想从埋在他体内的那两根阴茎上逃开。  
"不要了?”Dean扣住了他的大腿根部，把他固定住，“你不是喜欢骑在我们的老二上吗？Winchesters的婊子必须好好学习怎么骑在两根老二上。"  
“Dean，求你，放过我吧…啊…”  
Sam捏住了他疲软的阴茎，并且恶意地把它往上拉扯。  
“哦，你眼里是不是只有Dean？”懒懒地说出这话的Sam听起来很不满，“我操你操得不够用力是吗？看来你根本没记住你是怎么被破处的。”  
他说着这话，干得更狠了。  
前列腺被疯狂撞击的Castiel惨叫了起来，他已经没有办法再说出一个完整的单词了。  
他们抓着哭得厉害的Castiel，在他的后穴里不停地抽插。直到他们一起在Castiel的体内射出来。  
等Sam拔出还未软下的阴茎后，Dean支起身体，把伏在他身上的Castiel拖到了床上，然后掰开他被操得大开，还在抽搐的小穴。那里充满了他们白色的精液，一部分被带了出来，蜿蜒在他的大腿根部。  
“呵，Cass，你吃得可真饱，屁股里的精液都满出来了。”  
“我打赌他下次还会这么哭着求我们一起操他的。”  
"哦，他会的。"Dean一边笑着说，一边揉着Castiel散乱的头发，"他是个合格的婊子。"  
Castiel哭累了，他一动不动趴在床上任由那两个恶魔继续玩弄他精疲力尽的身体。


	5. Chapter 5

A.

Dean很愉悦。  
他的天使跪趴在床上，正卖力地给他舔老二，舔得面红耳赤的，因为Sam的手指正摸索在他的体内刺激他的前列腺。  
他的屁股翘得很高，这个角度Dean只能看到Sam沾满了粘液的手指时不时地在天使白皙的臀瓣下进出。  
他把Castiel的头发揪住，逼他抬起脸，这样他就可以看见Castiel红红的眼圈和眼里泛出的泪花，再加上Castiel偶尔漏出嘴边的呻吟，这些都让他知道Sam是否找准了位置。  
"你的屁股湿透了吧?呵，Sam的手指都能把你操得这么爽。这么下流淫荡的天使，不知道天堂还要不要你。"  
Castiel没空理会Dean恶毒的话。他的身体因为药物的作用颤抖着，阴茎已经勃起了。他用手环握住Dean粗大的老二，艰难地把它的顶端含在嘴里。  
他用舌头舔着那片敏感带，抬起漂亮的蓝眼睛看着Dean的脸。他的眉尖微蹙。热气伴随着粗沉的喘息都吹在Dean的下体上。  
他能感到Sam的手指。食指和中指的进入已经很顺利了，Sam用它们拓开了内壁，正试图把整只手探进他的体内。他的前列腺被触碰，被恶意地顶弄。  
这种连续不断的刺激不知持续了多久，他的前液已经多得湿润了整根阴茎，连耻毛都被打湿了。  
Castiel用他低哑的嗓音呜咽着，他太想得到释放了。  
他这副被欲望折磨的模样让Dean忍不住又硬了一圈。  
Dean舔着唇，接着咽了一口唾液。他松开了Castiel凌乱的头发，转而摸向对方的脸。他的指尖在Castiel的脸上缓慢地移动，然后他露出个微笑。  
"Cass我的婊子，是的，你舔得好我就给你喂我的老二。你的屁股已经迫不及待想要被老二干了吧。我都能听到Sam的手指挖你那淫荡的小洞穴的声音。"  
Dean感觉到这句话让Castiel含得更紧了，他趁机卡住Castiel的后脑，下体往前一撞，操进Castiel的喉咙深处。  
天使仅仅发出一些不适的声音，张大了嘴任由Dean的阴茎在嘴里进出。  
Castiel被调教得想要男人的老二。Dean把这个事实咀嚼了好几遍。并为此感到兴奋。  
他揪着Castiel的头发，深深地操了几下。天使火热的口腔，偶尔刮擦到他的牙齿，还有因为嘴合不上而无法咽下的唾液，都让他十分满意。他没打算在Castiel的嘴里射精，仅仅是想玩弄他的天使。他拔出来的时候，硬挺的阴茎上沾满了Castiel的唾液。  
他看着天使因为刚才的折腾伏在床上喘气，然后他示意Sam把手退出天使的身体。接着他用手在Castiel的后背上温柔地抚摸，看上去相当有耐心。  
"Dean…"Castiel不安地叫了恶魔的名字，他记住了他被监禁在这里的每一天，当恶魔表现出温柔，往往接下来他就会遭到残暴的对待。此刻他感到紧张，但是又有所期待——他的身体热得发烫，Sam的退出给他带来一种亟需满足的感觉。  
Dean没理会他，只是深深吸了几口气，他的手一路往下，伸进了Castiel的臀缝。  
“你准备好了要我的老二，是吗？”  
“我…”  
他狠狠地掐了一把Castiel柔软的臀。  
“说是。”  
“是…是的。”  
Dean勾起唇，愉悦地感受着Castiel的局促。  
“你知道那些婊子们是怎么取悦男人的吗？”Dean不怀好意地问道。  
“她们会主动求男人操。”没等Castiel说话，他继续说着，“你是个合格的婊子，对吗，Cass？”  
“是，是的…我是…”  
Castiel的身体哆嗦了一下，他知道Dean想要什么了。  
"那就求我操你，Cass，"Dean下着命令，"在Sam面前把你那个湿漉漉的欠操的小淫穴掰开来求我操。"  
Castiel倒抽了一口气，脸涨得通红。  
他的目光滑过Dean不带感情的笑脸，接着他顺从地伏下身体，脸颊贴着床，屁股高高地翘起。他自己分开了臀瓣，最大程度地在恶魔兄弟的面前露出被液体浸润得发亮的穴口。  
"Dean，操我…"他闭了眼，难过地说。  
Dean的双眼变黑了，不过他没采取任何行动。他轻松地看了一眼Sam。Sam正等着一场好戏。  
"哦，不对。你得愉悦我，说一些我想听的，我才有干劲操你。"  
"我是……你的婊子。"Castiel挤着嘴里的词。  
"嗯哼，还有呢？  
"我想要你的老二。"  
"你的哪里想要我的老二?"  
“我的…我的下面想要你的老二。”  
他快受不了了，说着这些句子让他体内的欲望越发强烈起来。  
可是Dean似乎还没有兴趣要他。他感觉到Dean正用一个指头碰触他张合的穴口，在那皱起的部分不快不慢地划着圈。  
“想被干就说得再脏一点。优秀的婊子总是能得到更多的奖励的，嗯？我再给你一次机会，我知道你不喜欢阴茎环和跳蛋的组合。”  
“Dean…”  
Castiel犹豫着，Dean的手指用力戳了进去，寻找着他的敏感点。又酥又麻的快感因为Dean的摁压在他的身体深处一丝丝地蔓延开，他被挑逗得想要更多。Dean或者Sam，无论谁都好，他只想尽快被填满。  
“快点说，Cass，你的哪里想要我的大家伙？”  
“我的…我淫荡的小穴想要你的大家伙。”他的脸热腾腾的，眼里亮晶晶的，充盈着泪，这么难堪的语句叫他难受，他却不得不屈服于身体的欲望，“Dean…求你…用你的大家伙操我…操死我…”  
他哭着说这几句话，被情欲挤压出的泪水湿了眼角，正在床单上扩散。  
Dean终于忍不住了，他的阴茎因为这样情迷意乱的Castiel硬得发痛，他把Castiel拖进怀里，从背后狠狠地操进了Castiel湿漉漉的小穴。  
“对！我要操死你，Cass。像你求的那样，我要操到你死在我的床上…全身上下都是被我干过的痕迹!”  
他喘着气，Castiel的身体让他兴奋得发抖。他用手环住Castiel的腰，把胯部往前用力一顶，让阴茎埋进了Castiel身体的深处，撞击在Castiel的前列腺上。  
"噢…"他舒服得叫了出来，根本没意识到他已经离不开怀里的天使了。  
他的手摸上Castiel的胸口，粗暴地揉捻天使硬起的乳尖，丰润的唇在天使的脖颈上胡乱吻着，边吻边用力地啃咬，直到白净的脖子和肩膀上布满艳红色的吻痕。  
Castiel没力气反抗Dean，他被快感淹没了。Dean坚硬的老二一下接一下干在他的敏感点上，他的头不由自主地向后仰起，嘴里不停地发出甜腻的呻吟。  
“Cass，你是我的…全部都是我的。我…我要每天都干你的XXX，每天…都射满它。你…哪儿都别想去…”  
Dean一边颤抖着说话，一边捉住Castiel的手，强迫他摸他们交合的地方，那里湿漉漉的，Castiel的穴口裹着Dean粗大的阴茎，正在一吞一吐。  
“看，你的XXX在吃我的大家伙。吃得这么紧…”  
说这句的时候Dean故意狠狠往上撞击Castiel，听他的天使被撞出来的变调的呻吟。  
他感到Castiel的后穴抽得更紧了，就像是在往死里绞着他的阴茎。  
“咬这么紧…被我的老二干得爽了是吗？噢，操，操你的，Cass，你夹得我好爽。你这个淫荡的婊子。”  
Dean浑身都在发颤，他直起身体，把Castiel摁在床上，要他抬起屁股，然后他把Castiel的手反剪在背后用手铐铐住。他扯着手铐间的铰链，用骑动物的姿势在Castiel的身体里抽动他的阴茎。  
他的囊袋随着动作打在Castiel的屁股上，发出啪啪啪的声响。  
“你很享受被人干，是不是？你不光想要我干你，你还想要Sam一起干你，是不是？每次被我们轮奸，你的老二就流着淫荡的水在颤抖，是不是？”  
Castiel没回答Dean的问题，只是悲哀地发现Dean说的越是不堪，他的生理反应就越强烈。  
他的甬道因为强烈的快感一波一波地抽紧。Dean疯狂地攻击着他前列腺，终于他射了出来。可是高潮却让他觉得耻辱。他想起他自己说出的那些话，叫他难过得要死。  
Dean还没有结束，他忍受着Dean的撞击，直到Dean在他的体内完成持续的射精。  
Dean喘着气，慢慢平复了呼吸，可他没有打开Castiel的手铐，仅仅拔出了还硬着的阴茎，然后他偏着头，对Sam说话。  
“我要听他哭出来，哭着求你住手。Sammy，你会让我满意的对不对？”  
Castiel惊恐地抬起眼，仰视着Sam。  
他看见Sam轻轻一笑，用薄薄的唇说着Dean想要的答案。  
“当然，你是我的哥哥，我会尽力而为的。”

B.

Castiel的脚踝上添了两处新伤，鲜红色的皮下组织暴露在边缘粗糙的伤口里，显得狰狞而可怕。痛楚从那里传出来，让他被药物折腾了几天的大脑清醒了不少。这伤来自一个不堪的性交体位，扎手的粗绳磨进皮肉的时候他正以一个倒吊的姿势承受着恶魔兄弟的侵犯。  
那折磨过去了，但他知道还会有新的，一样接一样，在这空旷的房子里上演，直到客观条件不再允许恶魔们继续。  
冷风起了，雨水在屋外滴滴答答。他缓慢地呼吸着，好让雨清新的味道在他的肺里多驻足停留一会儿。  
房间里有一些供暖设备，但他仍觉得冷，他缩着身子，目光呆滞地滑过MacMillan家奢华的陈设，内心深处又泛起了一阵恶心。他还是不愿意接受这个事实，这一切像一场噩梦，随着梦的延伸，梦醒的希望被逐步掐灭了。  
Dean推开门，走了进来。  
Castiel把死气沉沉的目光移了过去，在那张英俊的脸上聚焦。  
他没见到Sam，来的似乎只有Dean。  
这情况不多见，Castiel淡漠地看着他走到床边，身体却因为条件反射而不由自主地轻颤。  
“嘿，”Dean说话了，唇角微微上扬，“Castiel，你是不是觉得很痛苦？”  
Dean的语气过于缓和了，他说这句话的样子就像是在做一个普通的问候。  
Castiel用哀伤的蓝眼睛看他，一如他们初次见面的样子。但是Castiel没有说话，只是看着他。  
Dean挑了挑眉。  
“Well，我们是有交情的，不是吗？我和Sam确实失去了从前的记忆，但如果说对你毫无印象，那不是真的。我或多或少还记得一些。  
"你救过我们。喜欢毫无预兆地出现在我的车里。  
"我们到过炼狱，你却不愿和我一起出来。噢，你还有段当凡人的经历，因为你的荣光被夺走了。"  
他说的完全对，但他所叙述的却并不来自他的记忆，而是他这些天查找资料的收获。Dean在看那些资料的时候就像在读一个旁人的故事，尽管那是他亲笔记录下的。  
“Cass，我们一起去过地狱，去过炼狱，去过天堂，Kansas city，Van Nuys，Colorado，White Rassia，Detroit…”  
“别说了，Dean…别说了…”  
Castiel哭着打断了Dean的话。  
他颤抖得厉害，被铐在床头上方的手带动着金属的手铐敲击在铁栏杆上，发出尖锐的声音。  
他都想忘记了…  
被最信任最亲密的朋友像对待奴隶那样铐在床上，供他们发泄性欲，每天被他们轮流奸淫。在这些事发生之后，Dean却残忍地提起他们的过去。  
过去…是那段漫长的，充满了绝望的岁月。但在那段日子里，他们依靠着彼此挨过了天启，挨过了Leviathan，挨过了天堂陨落。他们是他的家人…他从他们那里学会了人性，学会了自由意志，学会了爱。他爱他们，他从没怀疑过这一点。  
然而现在一切都变了，在他们对他做了那些事情之后，他和他们的关系再也回不到从前，无论Dean和Sam是否能变回人类。  
他已经是Winchester兄弟的所有物了，大腿内侧刻下的两个名字无时无刻不在提醒他这个事实。  
想到这一点，他垂下脸，平静了一会儿，沉默地等着Dean接下来的话。  
"我知道，这样对你很不好，用铁链铐着你什么的。但是我舍不得你，看看以前，你根本不顾我是否愿意，随时随地想走就走。  
"我理解你的痛苦。现在我只想问你…"  
Dean说到这里，停顿了一会儿，似乎是在犹豫。  
“你是不是一直想要离开？”Dean吞吞吐吐地终于问出了这句话。  
Castiel震动了一下，错愕地抬眼望着Dean。  
Dean的眼睛里是一片清澈的松绿色。  
别相信他。  
Castiel的内心在告诫自己。但是他无法抗拒这双眼睛。  
他点了头。轻轻地点了头。  
Dean眯起眼，笑了。他一边笑一边拿出钥匙，打开了Castiel的手铐。  
“你…真的要放我走？”Castiel迟疑着问他。  
“当然。”Dean拿出一块蒙眼布，“不过我有个小要求。”  
“是什么？”Castiel看着那块黑色的布，不安在他的心里聚集。  
“我要看你做一件事。我蒙住你的眼睛，你能在两分钟之内摸到这屋子的大门，我就放你走。”  
Castiel倒抽了一口气。  
他还在犹豫，Dean已经把布绑上了他的眼睛。  
“Dean…我…”  
“只给你这一次机会。我要计时了。”Dean没容许他继续说下去，他摸出一个计时器，“嘀”地一声摁下了按钮。  
Castiel愣了一下，爬到床边，下了床，跌跌撞撞地往外跑去。  
“Run, Forest, run.”他的身后传来了Dean的喊声。  
愉悦在Dean心中作浪，叫他的眼睛变成了纯黑。  
Castiel光着身体踩在冰冷的大理石地板上，喘着气向房门口摸去。几天来频繁的射精让他的腿发软，再加上脚踝上的新伤，下楼梯的时候他的双腿偶尔会不自觉地颤抖。荣光即将耗尽，他已经没能力做身体上的清理，跑动的时候积在他身体深处浓稠的精液流了出来，沿着大腿内侧往下淌，叫他的脚底打滑。  
旋转的阶梯，一级一级接一级。  
他没在计时，他没空计时。  
踩到倒数第二级的时候他的脚踝钻心的疼，他摔倒了，不过还好地面不远了，他只损伤了他的膝盖。  
快一点，再快一点。  
他回忆着大门的方向。  
似乎所有的声音都停了，整个世界只剩下他慌张的心跳，扑通扑通扑通，就像一座倒计时的时钟。  
左边，还是右边…  
左边！  
他拖着脚跑过去。他的脚已经失去了温度。  
一米…半米…  
就在他的手往前伸着要搭上门把的时候，等候在一旁的Sam走了出来，一把抓住了Castiel的手腕，迫使他转了个身，接着Sam把他的手摁向门板。  
Castiel的身体被带了过去，背部抵在繁复雕花的红杉木门上。Sam随即欺身上前，用手捏起他的下巴，粗暴地啃吻上了他苍白发皱的唇。  
他还没来得及反应过来，窒息式的吻已经剥夺了他的呼吸。  
Castiel费力地吸着气，用手抗拒着紧紧压住他的Sam。但他的力气太微弱，根本推不开。  
冷空气在他周围打转，Sam身上的热度却叫他更冷。  
他的口腔被侵犯着，Sam把舌头压在了他的舌头上，唇死死地贴着。  
接着Sam开始抚摸他，用那双宽厚粗糙的大手色情地揉摸着他裸露的皮肤，从体侧到腰，到他大腿内侧的纹身，再到他还留有青印的臀部。  
“抱歉，Dean他一向都不喜欢遵守约定。”Sam稍稍松开了他，在吻的缝隙里说话，粗重灼热的鼻息都喷吐在他们之间窄窄的空隙里，“这次也是。”  
听到这句话，Castiel停下了挣扎。他绝望了。  
“他让我在这里等着你。”  
Sam继续说，边说边把手伸向更羞耻的部位摸他。而Castiel的身体已经过分敏感，只是这样的触摸和吻就让他勃起了。  
他的阴茎已经达不到正常的硬度，却湿得一塌糊涂。它的顶端碰到了紧贴着的Sam，在Sam的裤子上留下了一片水渍。  
“噢，Cass，你的老二已经翘起来了。”  
他听见Sam用一种没带感情的声音在说话。  
“知道吗，我的裤子湿了一大片。都是你淫荡的口水。  
“这么想被操吗？我的小婊子。”  
Castiel粗喘着，Sam松松地握住他的阴茎，他呜咽着扭动屁股，想从Sam手中获取更多的快感。  
“操你的，Cass…”Sam低沉地咒骂了一句，“我开始懂得Dean为什么不愿放过你了。该死的…你这副样子让男人看了就硬。”  
他的声音颤抖着，他被欲望折磨得疯狂。  
他把手摸进Castiel的股缝里，很轻易地就顺着滑腻的精液的痕迹戳进了温热的小穴。  
“你含的精液都流光了是不是？我这就喂饱你。”  
Sam边说着这话，边把Castiel往地上压去。  
他把Castiel摆成跪趴的姿势，要他叉开双腿。接着Sam从背后吻上他的臀部，吻他大腿内侧的刺青，再一路吻到他受伤的脚踝，舔着那还泛着血腥味的伤口。  
Castiel趴得很勉强，他几乎要虚脱过去了。  
他的前液滴在地上，然后没过多久，他的身体被用力压下，这样他整个身体都贴到了地面上。  
他懂了，Sam打算把他压在冰冷的大理石地面上操他。  
Sam伏了下来，掰开他的臀缝，把阴茎从上至下深深地干进他的后穴。  
他的身体特征完全被Winchester兄弟掌握着，Sam知道怎么操他的前列腺会让他兴奋地抽紧内壁。  
不过这次Sam没干两下，他的阴茎就颤抖着流出了些稀薄的液体。他已经没有精液可以射了。  
泪水湿了整块蒙眼布，他内心痛苦得叫不出来，嘴里却还是忍不住抽噎出断断续续的呻吟。  
Sam还在狠狠地操着他，阴茎快速抽插着摩擦他的内壁。  
高潮的时候，Sam抽出了阴茎，白色的精液尽数喷在了他的屁股上。  
干爽了之后，Sam索性压在他身上，喘着气等待消退期过去。  
Dean就在这时微笑着下了楼梯，走到Castiel的面前，蹲了下来。  
他把手指插进Castiel深色的头发里抚摸他，随后他解开了Castiel的蒙眼布，欣赏着那对蓝宝石一般的泪眼。  
“我怎么舍得放你走，你可是我的天使。”Dean垂着眼缓缓说道。  
Castiel费力地抬起头，深深地看了一眼Dean，接着他头一偏，失去了意识。


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel睁开眼的时候注意到外面是个晴天，阳光充足。床上的铺盖全部换过了，他也被仔细地清理过。一张薄毯子裹着他赤露的身体。而他正歪斜地倒在Sam的怀里，Dean的胳膊在他的眼前出现，一些鲜红的液体正随着重力从那胳膊上滴落进他微启的口中。  
“不，Dean…”当他看清楚眼前的景象时，他虚弱地叫了起来，“我不能喝你的血…”  
他使劲挣扎着，Sam却把他抓得更紧了。  
Dean的血从划开的一道深口子里流出来，滴落在他的身上，弄脏了那张薄毯子。  
“你高烧四天了，一直没醒。直到我们喂了你一点恶魔的东西。”Sam和他解释着，“你大概已经没有荣光了，我查了点资料，如果你不补充点别的东西，你会死的。”  
“我…我宁愿死也不会喝恶魔的鲜血…”他从牙缝里挤出这句回答。  
他的气息很微弱，很久很久才有一次吸气。  
“哼。”Dean冷笑了一声，接着恶狠狠地冲他威胁，“你要是不喝，我和Sam就把你拖到公共场所干给其他人看。让所有人都知道你是我们的婊子，被干的时候有多淫荡。”  
听到这句话，Castiel沉默了。他吃力地抬起眼睛，望向Dean。  
“你喝不喝？”  
见他没有回答，Dean又问了一句。  
Castiel就在这一刻感到了自己的心跳，因为他从Dean颤抖的语调里听出了害怕。  
那个恶魔在害怕他不肯喝血，在害怕他会死去，在害怕会失去他。  
Castiel为Dean的害怕跳动了心脏。  
长长的睫毛垂了下来，他没有点头也没有继续挣扎。  
Dean把胳膊移到他的面前，将割开的创口碰在他的唇上，“自己吸。”  
他的语气冷冷冰冰的，和Sam收紧的怀抱形成了一种对比。  
Castiel张开嘴。恶魔的血进了天使的体内。  
似乎是因为看到天使听话地喝他的血，Dean的表情变了，像坚冰在温水中融化。  
等Castiel移开唇，他低下头，抚摸着Castiel的脸颊，亲吻着他的额头，用唇描着他淡淡的眉。  
“我不记得你以前是什么样的，也不记得我们是什么关系，我们之间有多亲密。和你说的那些都是我先前记下的。”他在他的眉眼间动唇说话，“但是在这房间里我第一眼看到你的时候，你真是美得令人尖叫。”  
接着他的吻落在了Castiel染血的唇上，舌尖轻轻地舔。  
Castiel顺从地把舌碰了过去。  
恶魔血发挥作用了，力量正从他的身体深处涌上来。他的蓝眼睛里有红色的光在聚集，像瑰丽的星云。  
他知道他可以离开了，从这个压抑的房间里，从这个囚牢一般的洋房里，从这两个恶魔的身边。  
但是他又看了眼Dean和Sam，看了眼他们松绿色的，漂亮的眼睛，最后他把那个念头放下了。  
Castiel闭上了眼，任由他们吻着他。  
他意识到不知从什么时候开始，就没有人在乎他，在乎他伤的多重，在乎他是死是活，没有人，除了这对兄弟，无论他们是不是恶魔，无论他们是不是还记得他们的曾经。  
只是Castiel并不知道，那对恶魔兄弟的人性完全丧失了，但是对他的爱却始终都在。

END


End file.
